


oral appriciation

by devrait (inconsequentia)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Trans Kent "Parse" Parson, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconsequentia/pseuds/devrait
Summary: musings on Kent's boyfriends eating him out and making him feel good.





	oral appriciation

**Author's Note:**

> How to deal with your feelings: project and write. aka I was feeling mildly dysphoric so i wrote a short drabble about a bunch of oral sex and the word dick as much as possible.

Jack’s mouth on Kent’s dick was a feeling that seems to light up every nerve he has and a few he doesn’t. Jack treats oral sex with the same tenacity and attention that he does everything he cares about. His ice-blue eyes freeze Kent to the sheets, knuckles white. 

Jack likes to suck at Kent’s dick until he can barely breathe before immediately biting, sometimes softly but sometimes hard enough to sting, at the folds further down. He brings his hands up to caress just outside of Kent’s entrance before shoving in a finger and thumbing at Kent’s dick. Sometimes Kent almost screams at that, but he doesn’t think anyone could blame him. 

Kent loves being spread out for Jack and seeing that beautiful face staring up at him from between his legs as he licks over his dick and smiles just before adding another finger.

Bitty is more likely to tease. He will reverently caress Kent all over and bite his way up Kent’s thighs until he’s pleading for more.

“Bitty, please touch me. Please,” He’ll whine, unable to think enough to say anything else. 

When Bitty’s mouth finds its way to Kent’s dick, he takes his time laving over it, making it wet. He’ll run his fingers over it a few times and lean in to lick up Kent’s folds. He’ll practically dive into Kent’s folds to shove his tongue inside. Sometimes he’ll practically nuzzle against Kent’s dick. That makes Kent feel like he might die of affection. 

He knows Bitty had a bit of a panic when he first thought about sex with Kent and his own gayness. Kent is glad that despite that, he never made Kent feel like it was because he wasn’t suddenly unattractive to Bitty, he just had to let Bitty come to terms with his parts still being a man’s. 

Bitty had been tentative at first. He was relatively inexperienced in general, especially with something he wasn’t used to, but he had quickly come to adore having his head buried between his boyfriend’s thighs. Kent was not complaining.

Sometimes, Kent would be lucky enough to have one of his boyfriends eating him out while he got to suck on the other’s dick. It was nice too have something in his mouth, and making his partners feel good is one of the best parts of sex in his opinion.

He loves the texture of a cock on his tongue and the feel of hands in his hair as he sucks on the dick in his mouth. Hearing Jack’s breath catch when Kent moans against his dick while Bitty nips at his dick playfully is like hearing the meaning of life. Jack’s usually so silent during sex because he’s used to being in a team haus. Bitty doesn’t have that problem.

Kent thinks that maybe Bitty likes being loud and talkative for the same reason Jack isn’t. He is used to being quiet, so any time he can talk about what he’s feeling is good for him. 

Sometimes he’ll spend hours just switching between his mouth and fingers pleasuring Kent and whispering praise to him. Sometimes that leads to Kent crying from overwhelming emotion. Sometimes Bitty will stop and cuddle Kent, but other times Kent asks him to keep going until the combination of praise and a mouth on his dick pulls a shuddery orgasm out of him. 

Bitty will always stay close to him after that. He pulls out the micro plush blanket they have specifically for this situation and wraps it around Kent. He brings Kent a warm drink, usually hot chocolate or tea, and wraps himself around the bundle of Kent. 

Kent can’t really have much skin to skin contact after he’s been so overstimulated, but the pressure and presence of Bitty combined with his soothing voice make him almost want to cry again from how much he loves him.


End file.
